Bicycles Suck
by jkminimoon
Summary: Blue goes up into her attic to find her box with her winter clothing. What she finds is a mysterious chest and a bicycle helmet that brings back memories of her childhood and a certain boy with spiky hair. I wonder who that is. Oldrivalshipping


Disclaimer: Pokemon Special does not belong to me. But if it did Ruby would not act like he couldn't remember his and Sapphire's confession. Thus, those believers of RaltsShipping would realize Franticshipping is canon (I am talking to you, Kibbs.)

Title: Bicycles Suck

Pairings: Oldrivalshipping (Green and Blue)

A loud thundering thump echoed down the stairs into the kitchen. The sound of breaking glass soon followed. A woman with short honey-brown hair gazed mournfully down at the shattered pieces of china scattered on the floor. Carefully maneuvering around the glass, she bent down to pick up the largest intact piece. If anything, the woman's expression seemed to grow more discouraged.

"And it was my favorite plate too."

Anger quickly replaced regret, and she stomped out of the kitchen. Her steps rattled the objects on tables and shook the floor making it seem as if an army was approaching. But everyone knows an army is better than an upset mother by far. She stopped at the foot of the staircase and took a deep breath.

"BLUE!!! WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The people of Sinnoh looked curiously out their window into the street. What was _that_?In response, the thumps and bangs of someone running down the steps could be heard. A head poked into view. A young woman with the same honey brown hair was looking cautiously around the corner.

"Hey mom... What's up?" She started chuckling nervously. That look her mother had did _not_ spell good fortune for her. She tucked a strand of long hair behind her ears, a nervous habit she had developed over the years.

Her mother in reply simply flashed the piece of china. Blue cautiously made her way down the stairs to get a better look. She took one anxious glance at her mother's face trying to gauge how upset she was before she took the jagged piece into her hands. It wasn't long before recognition dawned on her, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Isn't that-?"

"My favorite china? Yes." The woman had curtly cut off her daughter. She wanted to make it clear that one of them was going to pay Hell, and she wasn't the one.

Blue gulped slightly and breathed out deeply. She was preparing herself to make a run for it if things got out of hand. She inconspicuously began to feel for her blastoise just in case she needed to hydro pump her way out of the house. Damn. She left Turtly in her bag. This situation was just getting worst. She coughed and cleared her throat trying to delay her upcoming doom.

"So…um…am I in trouble?" What was meant to show that she was unafraid came out as a squeak.

"I'll repeat my question again. What were you doing up there?" Blue was seriously creeped out now. Her mother who was usually so sweet and kind like an angel on earth just sounded as if she had been possessed by the Devil. She must have really liked that plate. Blue cleared her throat again. Did they turn off the air-conditioning because, wow, it was hot?

"Well…you see…There were some things I wanted from the attic a-and I…" Oh gods. She who had faced several death situations against Team Rocket couldn't even speak properly when she was being interrogated by her mother. She looked to see that her mother wasn't even fazed by the fact that she was scaring her daughter out of her wits. "A-and since I needed these things to move, I-." Suddenly her face was pressed into her mother's shoulder, and she struggled to keep her balance. She was surprised to find herself engulfed in a hug.

"I can't believe my little girl's leaving. Oh it's not fair. I only got to keep you for two years." Blue was absolutely bewildered. Was this the same woman who was about to kill or at least cause much bodily harm to her a few seconds ago? Now the woman was bawling her eyes out on her daughter's shoulder and intent on crushing her lungs in a hug. Maybe she _was_ still planning to cause bodily harm.

Blue could only console her mother by patting her on the bag. Inwardly Blue felt the same pain. It was heart-wrenching that she was leaving so soon, but she had told herself countless times that she wasn't completely separated by her parents. They were only within a few miles of each other, and she would visit them on weekends. If anyone was to blame for her current situation, it was Green. After all he was the one who asked her to move in with him.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. You probably didn't need that." Her mother stepped away giving Blue the air she needed desperately.

"It's ok, mom," Blue grinned so widely her eyes closed as well. She gave her mother another but definitely more gentle hug hoping to show how much she loved her and started to make her way back up the steps. Halfway up, she heard mumbling from her mother and suddenly felt a chill crawl up her spine.

"Wait a minute. BLUE!! GET DOWN HERE!!! YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION!!!!!!"

Crap. RUN!!!!! The woman had never seen her daughter run so fast since they got back together. Grumbling she headed back to the kitchen to clean up the mess. Oh, she would interrogate her daughter later, and next time she would _not_ get distracted. An eerily evil glint in her eyes sparkled.

Blue looked around the corner to see if her mother had followed her with eyes like the Devil and a club, or knife, or some other horrific weapon in her hand. Of course, she doubted her mother was psychotic and was about to come up at anytime with the intent of killing her, but a little voice also said that she never wanted to see her mother that angry again. Sighing and relieved that her mother had given up on pursuing her for now, she made her way back to the attic door.

The truth was the racket she was making before was all because of the attic door. She was in her room innocently packing in her things when she had remembered to get some of the winter clothing locked up in the attic. The plan was to simply climb the stairs to the attic, open the attic door, grab the box labeled "Blue's Clothes," and then climb back down the attic stairs to her room. However, her plan was quickly met by an obstacle: _the door. _At first she simply tried to open the door, but found it stuck. Thus, she decided to rely on brute force, but that just resulted in a bruised shoulder. Thoroughly pissed off, she kicked the door several times causing her mother to drop that plate and thus, leading to this situation.

Blue squatted down to get a good look at the lock. It was hard to see anything especially with her hair constantly getting in her way even though she blew at her bangs constantly. She fell back on her butt as she realized the problem. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Of course, the door was locked from the inside. Seriously though, who was dumb enough to accidentally lock the door from the _inside_? Then again her parents could be rather forgetful at times.

Sighing she stood back up and made her way to her room. Maybe her pokemon could help. After tying her hair into a tight ponytail to get her annoying hair out of her face, she began to lay her pokemon out on her floor.

Hmm…Turtly? Nah, she must have been crazy to even consider him. She doubt her mother would appreciate having the door blown of its hinges if she didn't like Blue kicking it a few times. She sighed slightly frustrated. If that was the case, almost all of her pokemon were out of the running. She groaned; what was she going to do now? Suddenly she saw one of her pokeballs wiggle back and forth. Looking closely she realized it was…"Ditty!? I'm so stupid. Of course, Ditty." She grabbed its ball and ran back up to the attic door. A bright flash lit up the narrow corridor as Ditty was released.

"Alright, Ditty. You know what to do." Ditty gave something similar to a nod and jumped onto her shoulder. The ditto crawled down her arm and extended itself into the keyhole. Its face contorted into deep concentration as it began to mold itself into a key.

"You're doing great, Ditty. Just a little more." Blue was cheering from the sidelines as the ditto finished up. It twisted its body and a click echoed in the tiny space.

"Oh, that's great, Ditty. You're the best!" Ditty smiled making it ten times more adorable. She gave it huge hug like her mother did to her but thankfully dittos are very flexible beings as opposed to humans.

She opened the door to be greeted by a flurry of dust. Coughing and waving her arms to fend of the dust she cautiously walked into the room. The musty smell and unbearable heat made her want to gag. Now really! When was the last time someone was here? Cobwebs were occupied in the corners, and she could hear the small feet of rattata scurrying about. There was mold and fungi spread out over the wooden floor and walls. Her eyes were drawn to a blob in a corner. She had never seen anything like it, and it scared her. She swear it jiggled every once in a while as if it were alive. Looking back towards the entrance, she realized Ditty had disappeared. It probably ran away at first sight of the room. She began to think that she should follow suit. Taking a deep breath, she tried her best to ignore the details.

She was dismayed to find that the box wasn't in immediate sight. It was the last thing she needed right now: a scavenger hunt through what could be replica of Hell. Wiping the sweat from her forehead she set herself to work: moving boxes out of the way, opening them, and then being disgusted by the contents. A very long and tedious cycle.

Right when she was willing to call one of her pokemon and tell them to spare her the misery and kill her or the much simpler and not-nearly-as-violent solution of giving up, she came across a box that caught her attention. It was a small chest that was scribbled and decorated (more like vandalized) with crayon drawings. Blue scrunched her eyebrows in concentration. The chest was awfully familiar, but she didn't quite know what it was. She tried to move on doubting that her winter clothing would be in it, but her eyes were always drawn back to it. No matter where she went to search she could still see the box out of the corner of her eye. It was almost like it was following her.

Blue chuckled. She must have been going out of her mind. 'It's not following me. The attic is small for me to see the box no matter where I go..." She trailed off with her thoughts. Still as there were so many boxes and other obstacles in the way of her view, there should have been at least one spot where she couldn't see the chest. With that thought, a chill went up her spine and her head clouded up with incoherent thoughts of the creepy stalker chest. Blue shook her head. This was getting stupid. It was just a chest. She stomped towards the box and kicked it into a corner. There. There was nothing to it.

She turned around intent on continuing her quest for the elusive and annoying clothes box, when she heard a small voice.

"You want to open me, don't you?"

Blue's eyes widened as she turned slowly around to face the chest. Did that chest just _talk_ to her? Ok that's it. She was going insane, no doubt.

"You know you want to open me."

Blue started laughing in a spastic way. She looked at the other boxes expecting to hear them talk too.

"Don't be afraid. OPEN ME!"

Afraid was a serious understatement. Blue was about to run out screaming and enter herself into an asylum.

"Would it make you feel better if I shut up?"

"Yes." Did she just respond? Oh great. Another occupant for the loony bin.

"I'll shut up if you open me. Otherwise I'll just keep talking and talking and talking and-"

"Fine!" Geez, boxes were so noisy nowadays. Blue was rubbing her temples trying to get rid of the headache when she realized that the chest indeed had stopped talking. Brushing off the little conversation as a product of all the stress of moving, she turned around once again to continue her search. However, she froze and slowly turned around once again. It wouldn't take too much of her time to check the contests of the chest.

She warily walked up to the chest. If it started talking again, she was going to make a run for it. She knelt before and as quietly as possible, almost as if it would talk again otherwise, she lifted the lid. The first thing to greet her eyes was an old sheet of paper with big colorful letters written in crayon. Blue's Treasures. Of course, there was no apostrophe, the "u" looked more like an odd 'w', the 'e' were backwards as well as the 'r', and the 'a' was missing in 'Treasures'. A sense of nostalgia hit Blue like a crashing waterfall. She carefully took the sheet of paper out and began to explore the other contents. She saw a few stuffed animals and dolls that had all lost a limb or eye, so if anything, they added to the eeriness of the situation. She found a bag of marbles that she remembered that she used to polish as a child. She had even found her clefairy doll that she used to drag everywhere as a little kid. There were other odd things like candy wrappers, a yoyo, candy wrappers, picture books, candy wrappers, several pieces of fake jewelry, and candy wrappers. How much candy did she eat when she little!?

Towards the bottom, her hands hit something hard. Her fingernails tapped it a few times trying to figure out what it was. Giving up on trying to guess, she struggled to dig it out of the chest. Man was it glued to the bottom? A triumphant laugh echoed throughout the attic as the object finally came out. She was surprised to find it was a helmet or more specifically a bicycle helmet. While other objects had taken a few seconds or even minutes to recognize, this she had recognized instantaneously. After all the way she had obtained it was sort of hard to forget.

* * *

"I'm gonna do it today."

Blue shoved her helmet onto her head roughly and didn't even bother to clasp it under her chin. Her head banged against the inside of the helmet what with all the extra room. Then she steeled herself for what was to come. And there it was. The curse. The bane of her existence. The two-wheeled monstrosity that beckoned her to challenge it. _The Bicycle_. Oh it was a formidable opponent. How it mocked her with its shiny frills of pink streamers hanging off the handle bars, its little white basket of doom, and the bell, OH THE BELL, with its incessant ringing.

But today, TODAY, she would conquer it.

AN: Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter. To tell you the truth, I wrote this a while ago. I had not finished writing the rest (and I still haven't), and since this was supposed to be a one-shot, I planned on waiting until I did finish writing. And I waited and waited. Suddenly I was hit by a revelation. I wasn't going to finish this story anytime soon unless I was forced to. So thus my brilliant mind came up with this plan to make the readers force me to write. So if enough people tell me to continue (or if I'm really bored one day), I'll finish the story. I plan on this being a two-shot. So whoo-hoo. Some people asked for a sequal to Watching Rainy Clouds and I'm working on it. I hope you liked this chapter and if you did, review because we all know that reviews give me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside.


End file.
